Luna vs Neutral Dead
by Kingofreaks
Summary: After a tragic accident, Sam is dead and Luna doesn't know what to do can her sister Lucy use arcane knowledge to bring her back, and what will it cost? Trigger warning for death Pairings Saluna and to a lesser extent Luaggie


As Luna sat silently atop of Royal Woods hill she couldn't help but wonder how it all could have gone so wrong so quickly.

One moment she had been embracing her sweetheart for the first time and now she was cradling Sam's lifeless form.

It had all started out so innocently Luna had invited Sam to hang out with at a not so secret spot on the tallest hill in Royal Woods.

It seemed like a great idea at the time, Luan said she often brought Maggie there, so it seemed like a great place to perform the song she had written for Sam.

It was a bit of a hike to get to it had taken them the better part of the afternoon to get to but Luna had enjoyed every moment of spending it with Sam.

When they finally reached the clearing they sat on a log that had previously set up likely by one of her older siblings.

The outcrop that the clearing was on surveyed all of Royal Woods it was quite a sight.

Luna had smiled watching Sam's reaction to the view. She started to pull out her guitar from its case but Sam stopped her.

"Luna there's something I've wanted to do since I read your note but it was never the right moment." Sam was blushing but she continued, "close your eyes."

Luna nodded and obeyed, the kiss wasn't long or deep it was just a simple sweet peck on the lips but it still took Luna's breath away.

Unfortunately, it had a similar effect on Sam. When Luna heard Sam begin gasping for air she opened her eyes confused.

Sam was frantically grasping at her pocket a look of pure terror on her face.

Not understanding what was happening Luna asked, "dude what's wrong your scaring me!"

Still trying to get something from her pocket Sam managed to gasp one word, "strawberries," her breath becoming increasingly shallow.

Luna suddenly understood Sam was having an allergic reaction; she slapped her hand to her mouth, the lipstick Leni had lent her.

Sam finally managed to grab the object she had been trying to get but in her haste, it went flying.

Luna recognized that the cylindrical item must have been an EpiPen, she jumped to her feet and dashed towards the tall grass where the device had hurtled.

But in her rush she didn't see it where it had landed she only heard the heart stopping crunch.

She lifted her clumsy boot to see the life-saving device in pieces, cursing herself she tried to scoop up the remains but it was obvious they would be of no use so she dropped them in the and returned to Sam's side.

Sam had passed out at this point Luna discovered the situation had gotten even more dire in her brief absence.

When Sam had lost consciousness she had fallen backward cracking her skull on a rock, her blonde hair was now streaked with red along with blue.

Luna attempted to call for help but there was no cell signal so after wiping her lips on her shirt to the point of damage she attempted CPR for a prolonged period to no avail.

The situation was beginning to set in on her Luna sat back down and cradled Sam's limp body stroking her hair not noticing the blood on her hands.

Luna didn't know how long she had been sitting like that when she suddenly sensed the presence of someone else.

She looked up and to see her younger sister Lucy had appeared and was staring at her through her bangs a contemplative look on her face.

Her urge as an older sister to protect her younger sibling from the darker aspects of reality began to kick in.

"You shouldn't look at this Luna we should walk back down the hill and call someone."

Luna says this trying to take charge of the situation but she didn't know who she would even call it was obviously too late for emergency services.

She started to shift Sam's weight from her to stand but Lucy was suddenly in front putting her arms on her older sisters shoulders.

"I don't know exactly what happened here," Lucy said in her usual quiet monotone voice gesturing from Sam to the broken EpiPen, "but it seems like it was a freak accident maybe one that still hasn't quite solidified in reality."

Luna didn't really understand what Lucy was saying she could have easily forced herself out of Lucy's grip but she was drained and didn't want to.

"I'm sorry little dude I don't understad what you mean," Luna said tiredly but not without compassion, she wanted Lucy to suffer as little trauma today as possible.

"I mean that this didn't have to happen and if reality were nudged properly maybe it didn't," as Lucy said this she began rummaging through a black leather bag Luna hadn't previously noticed.

Luna shrugged, "I don't know man I think it might be time to call it."

Lucy looked up at her sister then attempting a more sincere voice, "I know you guys all think I'm weird and just going through a phase, maybe I am but please let me try and do this for you; if nothing happens all that will be wasted is time."

Luna nodded deciding this was Lucy's way of dealing with loss, "what do we have to do?"

Lucy having found what she was looking for responded, "you don't have to do anything just keep holding her."

Luna couldn't argue with the request she knew Sam was gone but she wasn't ready to give her up. Lucy took a small leather bound book from her bag as well as a small ornamental dagger.

The book was sealed with multiple straps, Lucy delicately undid each strap and began leafing through it knowing exactly what she was looking for.

Many of the pages in the book appeared blank, others contained complex diagrams and sinister dead lanuguages, but conventional English was scant to be found.

Lucy finally found the intricate diagram she was looking for she placed the book down and began carving it into the ground around Luna and Sam. When she had completed it, it stretched in five feet in every direction.

Luna could feel Sam's body becoming cold and stiff, she knew she'd indulged Lucy enough it was time to say goodbye.

She set Sam gently aside kissing her forehead one last time then looked to her younger sister and said, "Sorry Lucy it's time to go tell someone."

Lucy looked at her sister and shook her head, "it's too late for that," she pointed past her older sister.

Luna started to ask too late for what but when she followed her sisters finger the and words failed to form.

There standing at the edge of the drop was Sam looking away from them, which was quite clearly impossible because her body still lay slumped and broken where Luna had lain it.

Finding her voice Luna quietly asked "Sam?" The blonde punk whose hair had gone back to only being streaked with blue turned and smiled sadly at Luna not saying a word.

Luna started to walk toward her but Lucy was quick to intercept her standing firmly between them. "I know it hurts but you can't interfere with her while she's waiting the consequences could be dire."

Luna didn't catch all of what Lucy had said everything was just too surreal but she did stop walking towards Sam something wasn't right she could feel it in her bones.

"What is she waiting for," Luna asked wishing she could just push Lucy aside and go to Sam.

As if on cue a bell began to toll the sound came from everywhere and nowhere it was somehow both deafening and silent at once.

Sam didn't seem to react to knell but Luna and Lucy were both forced to cover their ears in pain.

Lucy took a hand from her ear and point to the path that led to the clearing, the large bell was suddenly replaced by the ringing of an ordinary bicycle bell.

From the path came a robed figure on a bike, as the dark cyclist dismounted Luna realized the bike was composed entirely of bones.

Lucy began to approach the figure but Luna instinctively threw herself in between her sister and the mysterious spectral figure.

Upon a tugging at her sleeve, Luna looked back but at Lucy, "it's okay I know her and so do you." Not swayed by Lucy's words Luna didn't allow her to pass.

As the figure began to remove their hood Luna steeled herself ready to protect Lucy but she found herself taken aback.

Rather than the stereotypical skeletal figure the hood removed revealed a long black haired girl. One whom Luna found she did, in fact, recognize as their sister Luan's girlfriend Maggie.

Entirely out of her element Luna looked from Maggie to Lucy and asked, "what's going on?"

Finally no longer restrained by her older sister Lucy stepped forward she sighed but before she could attempt an explanation she was cut off.

"I'm here to do my job and escort this one through the veil," Maggie said this with a note of irritation in her voice gesturing to Sam, "and you're interfering in things beyond your depth."

Lucy sighed again and looked to Luna, "as I was going to say Maggie is a junior reaper, and we're not here to interfere we just wanted to make an appeal."

The latter half was directed to Maggie who rolled her eyes, "everyone wants an appeal what makes you think you're deserving of one?"

Staring up at the taller girl, with furrowed brow Lucy spoke, "I think we both know that you owe me a favor."

The look on Maggie's face went from passing irritation to anger, taking a moment Maggie subdued herself before speaking very carefully, "I did not think you were the kind to call in a favour based upon general civility."

Lucy stood firm not letting the older goth intimidate her, "when one of my sisters needs me the time for polite decorum is over."

While the two goths glared at each Luna looked at Sam, she had no idea what was going on she just wanted to reach out and lead her by the hand away.

After what felt like an eternity Maggie reached a decision, "alright, because we're all 'friends' I will deign to hear your appeal," Maggie said friends as if choking back venom.

Then Lucy turned to Luna and in a grim tone of voice said, "this is on you Luna stick to facts, you only get one appeal just explain what happened."

Taking a deep breath Luna began speaking very quickly recounting events that had lead to Sam's death. She chose to neglect the kiss because that was hers and Sam's.

When she finished she looked to Sam whom standing a bit closer gave her a sad but reassuring smile.

Maggie showing nothing on her face absorbed the information and after a pause spoke, "as Luan might say that's quite the comedy of errors."

Luna balled her fist she tried to be a pretty easy going punk but she was getting really tired of what she perceived to be Maggie's arrogance.

Taking a step towards Maggie, Luna was intercepted once again by Lucy who attempted diplomacy, "as you said errors occurred is it too late to correct them no one yet knows these events have happened."

Maggie shook her head sighing then she reached out as if taking a book from a shelf and one suddenly manifested.

It looked quite similar to the book Lucy had used earlier right down to the straps.

Maggie snapped her fingers and the straps undid themselves and the pages began flipping of their own accord before coming to a stop.

Maggie pored over the page and nodded to her own satisfaction, "though I will admit to having pity for you, today was preordained had Sam been here or elsewhere the events would have unfolded differently only to reach to the same end."

It was finally too much Luna could no longer restrain herself, "what are talking about, just give me Sam back!"

Unfazed by Luna's outburst Maggie loom to Luccy with a look that said deal with this.

Lucy scowled back at her then look at Luna trying to express compassion, "I very sorry Luna I wouldn't have put you through this if I hadn't thought there was a chance, but today was Sam's time."

Luna calmed a little running out of steam, but not anger. "Ok dude what does that mean 'her time?'"

Before Lucy could try a softer explanation Maggie began to read from her book, "if you and Sam had not come here today; she may have gone to play with her band at The Woods all ages club where she would have suffered freak electrocution stopping her heart, if not there she might have gone to the mall and accidentally been knocked down and escalator cutting severing her brain stem, if not there she may have paid a friend a visit and been plowed down by an elderly driver, and if she had simply stayed home she would have been killed by falling space debris," Maggie stopped and took a breath, "in summary there is no version of this day that ends with her alive."

This information seemed to knock the last of the wind from Luna's sails.

Seething with rage Lucy choked back bile as she looked from her broken hearted sister to Maggie, there would be time to even the scales later shetold herself now the least she could do was offer Luna closure.

Setting her anger aside for the moment Lucy stepped to Maggie, "the denial of our appeal is unfortunate but could I ask as my sister's beau that you grant Luna a proper goodbye by lifting the silence of the grave?"

Though Maggie refused to allow anything to show on her face something must have shifted because she nodded, "because you are here and Luan's sisters I will allow you this but should Sam let loose any secrets of the beyond I'll wipe both your memories of today."

Maggie walked away from Luna and Lucy over to Sam, who for her part glared.

In a single motion Maggie mimed opening a zipper across Sams spirit's mouth and suddenly the spell began to lift.

Sam's lips moved, at first nothing came out but finally she managed one word, "Luna?" she called.

A flicker of life flared in Luna's eyes at hearing her name, she looked from Sam to Lucy as if asking permission.

When Lucy gave her the thumbs up she raced to Sam's side, attempting to wrap her arms around the blonde girl but found they swung through her non-corporeal body.

Converging with her caused a warm sensation not unpleasant but strange, Luna backed up kicking herself for not seeing that coming.

Sam giggled as Luna's cheeks became rosy from embarrassment, then as one, they both apologized. They both laughed and Sam beckoned to encourage Luna to speak first.

Summoning her strength Luna spoke, "this is awkward I'm really sorry I killed you."

Sam shook her hand out to put on Luna's shoulder only to have it phase through as she retracted her arm Luna reached out to stop her only to of through again.

They both started laughing like mad women. Sam finally pulled herself together attempting but failing to put on a serious face.

"Luna I need you to know you didn't kill me it was an accident I should have told about my allergy. Maybe then this would have been different."

Luna could feel her eyes welling up with tears, there were so many things she wanted to say but the words just weren't coming to her.

Sam reached out to brush away a tear from Luna's face but this time when her hand phased she left it hovering over as well as in Luna's cheek.

"It's also my fault for waiting so long to kiss you but if I had to die to do it it was worth it.

Sam was cut off, everyone looked around as Lucy uncharacteristically raised her voice above a whisper and triumphantly shouted the words, "KISS OF DEATH!"

End of part one


End file.
